Big Time Song
by OhhhSkyler
Summary: Big Time Rush needs to write a song, but Logan can't concentrate with Camille mad at him. How will he fix this mess? Set after "Big Time Party." Camille/Logan one-shot.


**Pairing:** Logan/Camille

**Title:** Big Time Song

**Summary:** Big Time Rush needs to write a song, but Logan can't concentrate with Camille mad at him. How will he fix this mess? Set after "Big Time Party."

**A/N:** This is my first BTR fanfic, so go easy on me. Also, 3rd-person writing is not my forte, so I'm sorry if this sucks in more ways than one.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned BTR, I would be a character in the show. Am I a BTR character? No. So that should answer your saddening question, Disclaimer.

**The song, "Unusual," that will be used later on in the story, is not written by me. It's by Kevin McCullough, who's seriously amazing. You can look up the song on YouTube or check out his PureVolume account, which has links to his Myspace, Twitter, etc.**

* * *

It's been a mere 42 hours and Logan was already missing Camille and her antics. After she found out he was two-timing her at the party/get-together/social gathering, she told him that she wasn't going to speak to him for one whole week, but he thought he was secretly forgiven when she said they could still dance.

Boy, was he wrong.

He hasn't seen her at all in the full day plus 18 hours following the party, but it seemed everyone else had. He didn't know what to think of Camille avoiding him altogether.

He was lounging by the Palm Woods Pool, sure that he'd spot Camille here at one point, when Kendall came and interrupted his waiting.

"Gustavo called—or better, yelled. He wants us at the studio. Said he needs to talk to us about something. James and Carlos already left."

Logan groaned, not wanting to deal with his responsibilities. He only wanted to see Camille, if only for a second.

Kendall gave Logan a look, seeing as he wasn't acting himself. "Is this about Camille?"

Logan looked at Kendall with a poignant look in his eyes and nodded. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this; it hasn't even been two days."

Kendall raised a bushy brow at him and scoffed, knowing exactly why his best friend and band mate was feeling the way he is. "You know, for someone so smart, you can be really dumb."

"Dumb? How do you mean?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Dumb. As in stupid, daft, dim-witted. Would you like me to grab a dictionary?"

It was Logan's turn to roll his eyes. "I know what dumb means, Kendall."

"Then don't ask next time." Kendall smiled to show he was joking. "But I'm your best friend and I care about you, so we need to head to Rocque Records before Gustavo breaks us in two."

Logan sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Always am."

* * *

"Dogs," Gustavo Rocque, the bands' manager, started with his usual "term of endearment" towards the four hockey-playing boys from Minnesota known as Big Time Rush. "Griffin called. He wants us to change our sound for one song." Gustavo held up his pointer finger when saying the last two words of his sentence.

"Why?" Kendall, James, and Logan nodded in agreement to Carlos' question, wanting to know the same thing themselves.

"Because apparently we sound too boy band and one non-boy band song will make up for it."

"But we _are _a boy band," James stated.

"I know that, Gustavo knows that, and Griffin knows that, but he's still the boss and we still need to do as he says," explained Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant.

"The this is, dogs," Gustavo continued on. "Griffin doesn't want me to write the song, he wants _you_ to. Or at least one of you."

"WHAT?" the four boys exclaimed.

"You can't be serious," a socked Logan tried to accuse. "None of us know how to write a song."

"I know. Which is why this is going to blow up in our faces," declared Gustavo. "The song doesn't need to be written right away; there's still a few songs we need to record for the demo, and you can use that time to write the song. That'll also give you a couple weeks to," Gustavo yelled the next two words, "GET TALENT."

"What Gustavo means is," Kelly interjected. "You guys don't have to panic, you have plenty of time to write the song. However, we still want it done as soon as possible, so take the rest of the day off and start writing."

It's been several hours since Kelly told them to take the day off and all four band members were laying in apartment 2J at the Palm Woods staring at the ceiling. Kendall was on the couch with his hands clamped together over his chest; James was in the same position as Kendall, only on the floor and angled 180 degrees differently; Logan was in the kitchen, only his feet visible; and Carlos was lying with his feet in the swirly slide.

They were all thinking about the song they had to write, but were failing with ideas. They didn't even have to write it together, only one master-mind was needed and their trouble would be solved.

However, though he was putting all his concentration on the song, Logan's mind kept wandering over to Camille. He really wished he knew how to gain her forgiveness back and to have the song written at the same time.

And just as he thought it would be impossible to get both done, Logan had a Jimmy Neutron Brain Blast, yelled "I have an idea!" and ran into his and Kendall's room. He knew precisely what to do, while the other three boys were looking at the now shut door wondering what in the heck just happened.

Some hours later, Logan came out of the bedroom with a gleam in his eyes and a piece of paper in his hands. "Guys, I wrote my apology to Camille and our song for the album. Getting this past Gustavo will be easy, but I'll need some help on Camille's end. Are you willing to lend your assistance?"

Carlos, James, and Kendall looked at each other, then at Logan, and gave their answer: "We're in."

* * *

Camille was hanging out at the Palm Woods pPol with Jo and Stephanie. She was on edge; she was worried Logan would come out any minute and she didn't want that. She knew that one glance at him and he'd be forgiven, and she promised herself that she'd stay mad at him for the full week. So she did the only thing that seemed right: avoid him.

She spotted Kendall, James, and Carlos and was about to sneak away, assuming Logan wouldn't be far behind, but knew she couldn't when James called the girls' names.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the studio?" inquired Jo.

"Gustavo gave us the day off," Kendall answered.

"Yeah, we were supposed to write a song," extended Carlos. "So Logan wrote one for us."

Just his name caused Camille's heart to flutter. "Lo-Logan wrote a song?"

"Yeah, you wanna hear it?" James asked. But before anyone could decline, he yelled: "Hit it, Guitar Dude!"

Guitar Dude started strumming an up-tempo pop beat while the three boys started singing doo da doo's. Logan suddenly appeared in the pools doorway and started singing. "The day we met you told me everything, your life story and your history."

Logan started to slowly advance towards Camille. Her face with etched with surprise. "But when we said goodbye, you said it was all a lie and you made it up as you went along. I remember that you wrote your number on my arm."

By this time, he reached Camille and was staring directly into her big, brown orbs, forcing his eyes to show her the truth in his words. "You're so unusual, but something turns me on about your usual ways. You're so unusual, but something makes me wanna make me use you always. Do you wanna use me?"

James, Carlos, and Kendall started with more doo da doo's. Logan grabbed Camille's hands as he sang the next verse. "You read the paper but you hate the news; you won't go shopping 'cause you hate to choose. Sophisticated kill, you're breaking all the rules, and it only makes me wanna know you more. But I've never felt quite this insecure."

Logan lifted Camille off her pool chair and started walking her out of the Palm Woods. The rest of Big Time Rush, Jo, Stephanie, and Guitar Dude followed them as Logan continued on again with the chorus. "You're so unusual." Kendall repeated an unusual in the background. "But something turns me on about your usual ways. You're so unusual." Kendall sang another unusual. "But something makes me wanna make me use you always. Do you wanna use me?"

The gang now reached the Palm Woods Park. Logan led Camille over to a bench and jumped on it whilst singing. "Well I might need a parachute, 'cause I'm falling faster over you." Logan jumped off the community seating when he sang the word falling. Carlos, Kendall and James sang in the background with a wah-oh. "I'm trying to figure out why I like it when you shut me down." The boys sang wah-oh one again. "Knock knock, I've been waiting here. So come on, come on just make it clear." The third and last wah-oh was sang. "If you want me to play it cool, I play it cool."

Logan grabbed Camille's hands again. "You're so unusual, unusual." Camille smiled a little at this, knowing Logan meant it as a compliment. "You're so unusual." Kendall backed him up with another unusual. "But something turns me on about your usual ways. You're so unusual." Kendal sang an unusual. "But something makes me wanna make me use you always. Do you wanna use me?" The song ended with more doo da doo's from the boys.

There were a few moment of silence before Logan spoke. "I really am sorry, Camille. I wasn't intentionally intending to hurt your feeling. I guess I got caught up in two girls liking me, because stuff like that doesn't happen to me. James, yes, but me, no. I just—"

Before Logan could talk any further, Camille put her pointer finger to Logan's lips and moved them around, much like he did to her at the party. "Shh. I loved your song, but there's something about it that I need to ask." She took her finger off his lips. "You _liked _me ignoring you? Or as you put it, shutting you down?"

"Not quite," Logan smile lopsidedly a little. "It's just that not being able to talk to you or see you made me realize how much I actually like you. As _more_ than a friend."

Camille grinned, obviously pleased with his response. "Well then, I think it's time we change our friendship status, because I do wanna use you."

Logan grinned, but before he could lean in to form a liplock, Jo and Kendall yelled: "KISS HER!"

Logan rolled his eyes as Camille laughed and called "I was getting there" back at them without turning around. He grabbed Camille by the waist and moved his lips to meet Camille's while she did the same to his.

Stephanie, Carlos, Jo, Kendall, and James erupted in cheers and claps and a "Right on" was heard from Guitar Dude when Logan's and Camille's mouths touched. They broke apart from their first real kiss with grins forever planted on their faces.

And as it turns out, both Gustavo and Griffin loved the song. Logan entitled it "Unusual" and it was on the Billboard's Top 100 for three weeks straight. But to Logan, the fame didn't matter. All he cared about was finally getting the girl, especially when that girl was Camille.

* * *

End!

I do hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!

Remember to check out the awesome that is Kevin McCullough. The worst that'll happen is that you won't like him. But if you have troubles finding the song, just let me know and I'll send you a link.


End file.
